Many computing systems today include a display, a camera, and an input device. In some systems, the display may be a touch-sensitive display, sometimes referred to as a touch screen. Input devices include, for example, a mouse, a keyboard, or a touch-sensitive surface capable of detecting physical objects that come into contact therewith.